Gifu
The Gifu is a septic pumper truck that the player's uncle owns and the player can used for septic jobs. It's diesel powered and has three axles. At the start of the game it's located at the player's home, near the shed with logs, tractor and flatbed. The truck's speedometer also has a clock. This is because the speedometer's appearance is based on an analogue which logs speed, distance and driver's activities on a round chart. The chart is not accessible in the game. Origin The Gifu is based on a Finnish truck (specifically an M-162), and the name references the logo design of the . The engine in the game is based on the 315 horsepower, 12,200cc Rolls-Royce Eagle 320. This can be recognised from the engine's whistling sound. Special functions Lock diff This will lock the differential, the part of the car that changes the speed of wheel rotation when steering the truck. Locking is very useful for getting up slopes or getting unstuck. It will however make turning very difficult since the wheels rotate at the same speed as each other while turning. Lift rear axle Lifts the two rear wheels up. Used when the truck is not heavy and you want to go faster and spend less diesel. Six wheels are for better weight distribution and traction with a heavy load. Hydraulic pump Runs the pump, also lifts the engine RPMs up by 500 which can help with building up air pressure while the truck warms up (e.g. if the pressure warning light is on). This is also used to pump septic tanks. Driving the truck for the first time Jump into the cabin and switch on the ignition. If the engine is cold, wait for the glowplug light (red coil symbol) to go out before cranking the engine. Release the parking brake (to the right of the steering wheel) and drive away. If an alarm sounds with a red warning light, it means that the air pressure is too low, which may cause the brakes to apply slightly. Just rev the engine to build pressure more quickly until the buzzer stops. If it comes on during normal driving, you are pressing and releasing the foot brake too often (each time uses some pressure), but just continue driving and the pressure should rise again. The air tanks are fitted with valves which discharge excess air pressure, but can cause a low pressure event if you apply the brakes immediately afterwards. If the yellow "L" gear light is on, it means you are in low range, which is better for low speed manoeuvres and if you have trouble climbing hills. Hit R (by default) to switch to high range (L light off) for normal road driving. This has no effect on pumping or air pressure. Getting the truck moving should always be made in low range. To save fuel, an effective order to use the gears is: 1 (low) - 1 (high) - 3 (high) - 5 (high) - 6 (high). The truck can be driven on the 6th gear approximately when speed reaches 55 km/h (35 mph). The lower-left yellow light comes on when the rear axle is lifted. This reduces fuel consumption and makes handling lighter when the tank is empty. You should drive with the axle raised when the septic tank is empty. Lower the axle (yellow light off) when you pump your first septic tank to support the heavier load. Having the axle lowered also reduces sideways drifting on gravel roads. Lift axle is useful, when you haul cars for Fleetari. Lifting axle moves more weight to driving wheels and therefore increases traction. When driving off road (e.g. on grass) you can lock the differential for increased traction (in case you are stuck) but steering/turning will be more difficult. Do not lock the differential when driving normally. Trivia *As of the December 19th 2016 update, it is possible to die when crashing with the truck. *As of the February 5th 2017 update, the backseat of the truck can act as a bed. *As of the February 5th 2017 update, the parking brake of the truck can fail if strong force is applied.